Blog użytkownika:Lisica01/Polaris
Strona w rozbudowie! Ta strona jest z czasem rozbudowywana, dzieję się tak gdyż informacje są aktualizowane wraz z kolejnymi częściami opowiadania "Dzika Piękność" i .............. tego się dowiecie za jakiś czas. Co nie tyczy się jedynie z opisem "Noc Błękitnego Księżyca". Imię Polaris (Pl. Polarna)- Imię to zostało jej nadane ze wzglądu na barwę skóry. Która wyjatkowo była biała a nie czarna. Na początku miała nosić imię Night lecz gdy po urodzeniu okazało się że jej skóra jest barwy śnieżnobiałej, matka zmieniła plany i nadała jej imię Polaris. Wygląd Polaris-''' jest smoczycą z gatunku Nocnej Furi. Jest koloru śnieżnobiałego, jej oczy są barwy jasno-błękitnej. Na lewej przedniej łapie ma założone 3 złote bransolety. Zostały jej założone kiedy była małym pisklęciem, wtedy również została złapana przez wikingów. Ma jasno-szare pazury. Jest nieco mniejsza niż Szczerbatek. Ma około 8,3 m długości. Jej rozpiętość skrzydeł wynosi 13,5 m. Ma 19 smoczych lat. Wszystkie statystyki typu:szybkość, są takie same jak u każdej Nocnej Furi. Jej ogień w odróżnieniu od Szczerbatka jest jasno niebieski. Charakter Nieufna Jest zamknięta w sobie i rzadko komu ufa, ale jeżeli się już to zdarzy jest mu wierna i lojalna aż do śmierci. Szczerze nienawidzi ludzi a zwłaszcza wikingów, dlatego że w przeszłości wyrządzili jej krzywdę. Nieufna jest również w stosunku do innych smoków, gardzi tymi które zostały wytresowane i udomowione (Są jednak czasem wyjątki.). Nerwowa Z natury jest dosuć spokojna i stara się unikać walki, ale jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba... potrafi walczyć zawzięcie, do czasu aż ktoś przegra a nawet zginie... Troskliwa Jest smoczycą troskliwą, ponieważ bardzo troszczy się o bliskie sobie smoki lub też inne zwierzęta jest gotowa nawet oddać za nie życie. Przyjzna Przyjazna jest wtedy gdy kogoś zna i wie że ten ktoś nie wyrządzi jej krzywdy. Najchętniej spędza czas z drugim osobnikiem swojego gatunku, wyjątkiem jest lisica o imieniu Rayli. Nie lubi spędzać czasu w dużej grupie liczącej ponad sześcioro smoków Pamiętliwa Pewne sytuacje z przeszłości bardzo głęboko utknęły jej w pamięci dlatego też jest bardzo pamiętliwa. Tak bardzo że pamięta co zrobili jej ludzie... którym nigdy nie zamieża wybaczyć oraz ufać. Uparta W czasie jakiejkolwiek kłótni jest nie do pokonania, zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Samotnik Mimo iż jest bardzo przyjazna lubi spędzać czas samotnie, najczęściej latając lub też polując. Rodzina '''Matka Opis-'''O jej rodzinie nie wiadomo zbyt wiele. Matka Polaris ma na imię '''Shadow (cień). Jest barwy ciemno granatowej podchodzącej pod czarny. Oczy ma fioletowe a na jej przedniej, prawej łapie widnieje niewielka blizna. 'Ojciec' Opis-'O nim wiadomo mniej niż o matce. Miał na imię '''Tsume '(Pazur). Był koloru czarnego, oczy miał barwy ciemno zielonej. Podczas jednej z walk stracił kawałek ogona (Nie taki duży jak szczerbatek, wręcz o wiele mniejszy) mimo to nie miał problemów z lataniem. Niestety nie żyje... zginął broniąc matki Polaris i jej kiedy była jeszcze w jaju przed ludźmi. '''"Rodzina"-w rozbudowie. Noc Błękitnego Księżyca Według legendy krążącej wokół smoków, raz na kilka tysięcy lat narodzi się Nocna Furia, która zyska niezwykły wygląd podczas Błękitnej pełni, która zdarza się raz w roku. Wtedy na ciele owego smoka zaczynają się pojawiać świecące, niebieskie lub też złote wzory. Które są nieszkodliwe i tak naprawdę nie wiadomo po co i dla czego się pojawiają. Lecz wszystkie smoki traktują je jak zły omen, który ześle klęskę na smoczy gatunek. Dlatego też smoki które zauważą smoka/bądź smoczycę w czasie Błękitnej pełni z owymi znakami próbują jego/ją zlikwidować. Gdy pełnia minie smoki zapominają kto posiadał te symbole. jedyną osobą która o nich pamięta jest ich posiadacz. Historia Dzika Piękność -Wszystko powoli się uzupełnia... Komiks *'Polaris już pojawiła się w komiksie użytkowniczki Helasz' ! Na razie występuje tam jako postać w tle lecz z czasem może wystąpić w bardziej kluczowej roli ;) Zapraszam do czytania ^_^. *'Niegługo ma się pojawić w komiksie użytkowniczki Ancienty'. Ciekawostki *Potrafi oprzeć się Smoczy miętce mimo iż jak niektóre smoki ją uwielbia. *Od ryb znacznie bardziej woli kury. Fan club Polaris Na Wiki już działa, długo oczekiwany przez niektóre osoby Fan club Polaris! Tak dałam się na niego namówić x3. Serdecznie zapraszam do dołączenia ;D ponieważ jej członkowie będą mieli specialne przywileje ^_^. Galeria Plik:Moje prace test.png Polaris Oficjalna.jpg|Nie skomentuje... Night Fury Polaris♥ I miss you....jpg|Mój rysunek z Polaris trochę nie udany :( Polaris Night fury sleep....png|Dno... DSCN4969.JPG|Moje kolejne fu... Oficialna tabliczka1.png|Zakaz kopiowania i jakiegokolwiek przerabiania! I tak oto kolejne fu ;) Dowód.jpg|I oto moja ciekawostka x3 Lisica pije Polaris xD Night Fury Polaris and moon.png|-,- Tego okropieństwa słowa nie opiszą... Plik:Prace fanów test.png Chcesz żeby twoja praca związana z Polaris lub ze mną się tu znalazła? Jeśli tak prześlij ją na wiki i dodaj ją lub link do niej w komentarzu pod tym blogiem ;) lub zgłoś ją na mojej tablicy ^_^. Praca może być wykonana w dowolny sposób, tradycyjne rysowanie, rysowanie w programach komputerowych, może coś z plasteliny? Wszystko to i inne jest dopuszczalne ;) Jest jedna zasada, praca musi być związana z Polaris lub ze mną, kto jeszcze na niej będzie? To już zależy od was może być to twoja wymyślona postać lub też postacie z JWS. Jeżeli chodzi o cytaty do prac, również nie zabraniam ;D. Polaris.png|Polaris z motylkiem od Użytkownik:Tajfumerang Dziękuje :) Polarisdlalisicy01.jpg|Heh, a to przedstawia co stało się z motylkiem Dzięki ;) ponownie rysunek od Użytkownik:Tajfumerang Polaris 9.png|Lisek O.O i Polaris kocham ten rysuneczek! Dziękuje ^^ Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris 7.png|A oto rysunek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Dziękuje :D Polaris 6.png|Hah, Thx ^^ Rysunek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris 5.png|Oczko *.* Dzięki :D Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris 4.png|Hah, scenka z "Dzika Piękność" :D dzięki =3 Rysunek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris 3.png|Aż łezka się w oku kręci... ;_; Dziękuje :> Rysunek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris 2.png|Ooo... jak słodko Thx ^^ Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris dla Lisica01 -3.png|A to co? :O Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Dzięki ;) Polaris 8.png|Polaris 3 w 1 :D Dzięki :> Rysunek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris 11.png|Piękne i Święte słowa ^^ Dziękuje Rysunek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Polaris 10.png|Cudeńko :> Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Dzięki ;) PolarisTux.jpg|Jakie smutne ;( Dzięki ;3 Rysunek od Użytkownik:Clarai Polaris.JPG|I kolejny arcik od Użytkownik:Clarai Thx ;] ten napis z serduszkiem *.* PolarisTux2.png|Piękne słowa... pokazują co dla mnie i Polaris jest najważniejsze... dziękuje ;) Rysunek od Użytkownik:Clarai Polaris&Shadow.JPG|Polaris i jej matka Shadow ;) Cudeńko *.* "Kiedy za kimś tęsknisz, zapominasz że jest tuż obok ciebie."-Clarai Dzięki ;) Użytkownik:Clarai 036.jpg|Heh dobrana ekipa ;D Dzięki ^^ Rysunek od Użytkownik:Celestite 003.JPG|Rysunek od Użytkownik:Celestite ;) Przedstawia on Polaris z tatuażami ^^ Dzięki :D (Ps:Nie z tymi z Nocy Błękitnego Księżyca) DSC04450.JPG|Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:I love dragons Thx :> Polaris fury X3.png|Słodkie ;> Thx :D Rysunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Polaris Muzyka ;D.png|:> Dziekuje :) Rys od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Smoczymiętka XD.png|Zjarana Polaris xDhah dzięki ;) Rysunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Lot.png|Nocny lot ;) Thx ^^ Rysunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Polaris i Brzytwa.png|Wspólny lot ;) heh dzięki Rusunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Szczerba i polarna.png|Oooooooo! jak romantycznie *.* <3 Rusunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Dzięki :> Shed.Mov Polaris XD.png|Polaris mordercą xd Rusunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Thx ^^ Kwiatek.png|Ooo jakie sweet rysunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 thx :> Mission Complete !!!.png|Zabójcze trio :D dzieki rys od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Furia polarnaj.png|Cudeńko ^_^ Rys od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Thx =) Amnesia 4 XD -3.png|Heh Amnesia ;> Dzięki :D Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Mlp fim alicorn base 1 by raridashisawesome-d6uma1h.png|Polaris w Postaci Kucyka z MLP ;) dzięki Praca od Użytkownik:Julitap0 20140825 205741.jpg|Rysuneczek od rysunek od Użytkownik:Czajka ale się napracowałaś dzięki :> 20140826 163637.jpg|Ja również polacam x3 ;) Dzięki rysunek od Użytkownik:Czajka 20140828 161750.jpg|Polariska od Użytkownik:Czajka Dzięki 100 krotne ^^ IMG 0657.JPG|"Boi się... nie boi się że straci życie... Boi się jednka że straci coś ważniejszego... wolność..."-Natasza piękne słowa musiałam napisać >.< Dziękuje to jest piękne ^^ Rysuneczeko od Użytkownik:Natasza.mentel IMG 0656.JPG|Cudeńko ;) Thx ^^ Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:Natasza.mentel Polarna.jpg|Słodziutaka Polais od Użytkownik:SweetJaga Dzięki ^^ Lisica.jpg|Pierwsza praca przedstawiająca mnie x3 Dzięki ;> Rysunek od Użytkownik:SweetJaga Bez nazwy1234.png|Śliczna =3 Rysunek od Użytkownik:WiktoriaWiki12 Dziękuje ^_^ Polaris 12.png|Polaris i jej nowa przyjaciółka Rayli <3 Dziękuję ;) Wyszło cudnie ^_^ Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Tsume i schadow.png|Tsume and Shdow ;) Dzięki cudeńko *.* rysunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Schadow ZD.png|Shadow i Polaris dzięki rysuneczek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 śliczne :> Liseł.png|Liseł i Polaris ^_^ Heh dzięki słodkie :> praca od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Polaris.hue hue.png|Cudna Polaris od Użytkownik:Lilly150 Dziękuję ;) Ps:Ten rysunek został przez nią przrobiony =3 Polaris 13.png|Zabawny rysuneczek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! dziekuję <3 :D Polaris 14.png|Wspaniały obrazek od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Zadbałąś o szczegóły to wpaniałąe dzięki ^^ nawet jest ta bizna *.* heh :> Mądrość 1.png|<------Cytata do tego obrazka -Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Fuck logic.png|hahah! Fuck logick x3 rysunek od Użytkownik:Julitap0 ^^ dzięki :> Halszka454 Polaris dla Lisica01.jpg|Słodziusia Polaris od Użytkownik:Halszka454 ^^ dziękuję :> Halszka454 polaris.brzucho.jpg|Cudo! *.* Dziękuje ;> praca od Użytkownik:Halszka454 Polaris 15.png|Wspomnienia... *.* "Im więcej otrzymujemy zła, tym bardziej doceniamy dobro..."-WFNZ! Praca od Użytkownik:WszystkieFajneNazwyZajęte! Fajny pomysłdziękuje ;) Concept art gwardia.png|Contept art "Gwardi Polaris" od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Czyba na serio zrobię tę gwardię x3 dzięki ^^ Dla Lisicy.png|"Chociaż Twe serce już dawno nie bije, dawniej mnie pokochało Chociaż w Twej pamięci jest śmierć Twoja, pamięć nie zapomni. I Miss you..." -Syberii Dziekuję ;> ślicznie wyszło ^^ Łezka się w oku kręci :,) Praca od Użytkownik:Syberii Praca dla Liskii.png|"Księżyc jest odbiciem twojego strachu, jak i odwagi..."_Natasza ^_^ Dziękuję ;D Wyszło super :3 Praca od Użytkownik:Natasza.mentel Praca dla liski 2.png|"Bo przecież z czasu rodzi się miłość..."-natasza Ooo... jak uroczo *.* Dziękuję :> Praca od Użytkownik:Natasza.mentel Fgjnjnjn.png|"Trudno zapomnieć, najgorzej wybaczyć..."-Natasza Sumtam ;-; a tak na serio to dziękuje :D to jest śliczne ^^ Praca od Użytkownik:Natasza.mentel INeedYouShadow.png|Rysuneczek od Użytkownik:Syberii Dziękuję bardzo wyszło Ci cudnie ^_^ LoveStory.png|Coś romantcznego od Użytkownik:Syberii dzięki ;) Polaris- Tajna misja!.png|Śliczne dzięki ^_^ Praca od Użytkownik:Syberii Polaris- oh mamma mia!.png|Ta muzyczka ;D heh dzięki :> Praca od Użytkownik:Syberii Daniere 004.jpg|Ja z Sybeii =) Dziękuję fajnie wyszło :D praca od Użytkownik:Syberii Daniere 001.jpg|Ja słuchająca muzyki z Polaris ;) śliczne ;] Dziękuję Rysunek od Użytkownik:Syberii Kolejnefu.png|"Jeśli chodzi o wolność... nie boi się nawet śmierci"-Syberii Dziękuję ^_^ śliczne słowa :> praca od Użytkownik:Syberii Moon.png|"Zagubiłam się w tym momencie, a czas płynie dalej I gdybym mogła mieć tylko jedno życzenie, Chciałabym Cię mieć przy moim boku. To staje się trudniejsze z każdym dniem" -Syberii Jakie ty ładne cytaty wybyślasz OwO dziękuje cudne :> Praca od Użytkownik:Syberii Polaris od Night Furia dla Liski.png|Ciekawy styl ;D Dziękuje =) Praca od Użytkownik:Night Furia 32125.png|"Wiedziałam, że od razu staniemy się jednością, Od pierwszego spojrzenia poczułam energię promieni słońca. Ujrzałam życie w twych oczach. Jesteś spadającą gwiazdą, którą widzę, wizją szczęścia."-Syberii Oooo jakie słodkie OwO dzięki :D Rysunek od Użytkownik:Syberii 20140925 083900.jpg|I've got a power x3 heh dziękuję bardzo, cudnie Ci wyszło :> Praca od Użytkownik:Skrillova 20140926 150528.jpg|Ha ha :D Dziękuję fajny pomysł i znów cudne wykonanie "Jeśli zginie Ci ryba to wiesz kto ją Ci zabrał..." *.* praca od Użytkownik:Skrillova Shooting star.png|Praca od Użytkownik:Julitap0 Dziękuję :> dzięki tobie i temu rysunkowi mam pomysł na własną prace :D 14.jpg|Uuu... trudny wybór OwO Dzięki ;D Praca od Gronkielek Pofa.jpg|Sweet *.* Praca od Gronkielek ;) Im.jpg|urocze ;,) dziękuje Praca od Gronkielek Pitku.jpg|O nie! tragedia ;_; dzięki ;P idę kupić wode (derp) x3 Praca od Gronkielek IMG 0435.jpg|hah :D dzięki Praca od Gronkielek IMG 0434.jpg|Jak ja lubię kiedy ktoś rysuje momenty z opowiadań :) Th x ^^ Praca od Gronkielek IMG 0432.jpg|No co? Żółwie są straszna x3 (żart) heh dzięki :] Praca od Gronkielek IMG 0431.jpg|Polariska od Gronkielek Thx ;> Uiuiuyiy.png|Praca od 6/7 letniej Paulinki! Dziękuję bardzo :D Fragmencik opowiadania ^_^ Praca od Artemida1973 Tyr.png|Polaris znów na różowiutkim tle ^^ dziękuję ;)Praca od Artemida1973 Lljkj.png|Fragment najnowszej części "Dzika Piękność" dziękuję ;) Praca od Artemida1973 Lkghyk.png|Kolenja praca od Paulinki Thx ;] Praca od Artemida1973 Jkhjkhjkh.png|WOW! ile tych prac *.* dziękuję :> Praca od Artemida1973 Iyuiyui.png|I ostatnia praca od Pauliny przynajmnie jak na razie ;) dziękuję ^_^ Praca od Artemida1973 Ikuiou.png|Kochane trio <3 Polaris, Shadow i Rayli ^_^ dziękuję :> Praca od Panteraa Polarna .jpg|Polaris cudo OwO praca od Gronkielek dzięki ^_^ 181.jpg|Dzięki ^_^ ładnie wyszła ja rysować lisków nie umiem ._. Praca od Gronkielek Dułet.jpg|Polariska i Rayli od Gronkielek dzięki :D ???.jpg|Kolejne "dwie" Polariski ;D Dziękuje praca od Gronkielek 20141001 151711.jpg|"Bliscy zostają z nami nawet po śmierci, aby nas chronić matczyna miłość zostaje zawsze nawet po naszej śmierci..."-Dyfcia Dziękuje śliczne <3 ^_^ Praca od Dyfcia001 Smoczymiętka.jpg|Polaris po Smoczy miętce x3 Praca od Gronkielek dzięki ;) ��.jpg|Ouu... słodkie <3 Dziękuję ^_^ Praca od Gronkielek 640px-Snapshot 20140317 2.jpg|Ooo... rany to jest boskie! *.* dziękuję Praca od Pola1301 Pamięć....png|O rany... ;_; ten wyraz oczu... dobiłaś mnie :< Dzięki Praca od Julitap0 Iouo.png|heh :D dzięki ^^ ale jakbym to ja miała śpiewać to szyby by popękały xD praca od Lexani45 Polaris&rayli.png|hah :D dobre ;) Dzięki <3 praca od Lexani45 Life....png|śliczne *.* <3 dziękuję :> praca od Julitap0 ;(.jpg|Kolejny smutaśny rysuneczek ;_; od Gronkielek dzięki ;> Oczko.png|Oczko Polaris od Julitap0 dzięki ^_^ Wings angel polaris....png|I kolejny rysuneczek od Julitap0 ;D dzięki ;] IMG 20141005 153434.jpg|;) Polariska od Nocna Furia 25 Bardzo dziekjuję wyszła bosko ^^ DLA POLARIS.png|Rysuneczek od przyjaciółki użytkowniczki Syberii , która nie ma tu konta ;) bardzo dziękuję :> Polaris 16.png|Ha ha ;D rozwaliłaś mnie dzieki wyszło super <3 Praca od WFNZ! Dla Lisiaka.png|Praca od Syberii dziękuje <3 ^^ Rayli :] Polarna i gimp ^^.jpg|Praca od użytkowniczki Julitap0 Dziękuję *.* cudo <3 IMG 20141006 154258.jpg|Praca od młodszej siostry użytkownika DragonJOJO Bardzo dziękuję ^^ Rayli tyłko zjadacz .jpg|Ha ha xD Rayli od Julitap0 Dzięki ;) Polaris 2 zrrza.jpg|Ooo szliczne ^^ Praca od Julitap0 Mamuśka.jpg|Coś z mamą Rayli... dzięki ^^ ;D Rysunek od Gronkielek Dasz radę .jpg|Ooo uwielbima scenki *.* dzięki rysunek od Gronkielek PIJ !!.jpg|Haha xD Jak można nie lubić Polaris? (wody) x3 Thx ^^ praca od Gronkielek Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki